The Life and Times of Your NotSoNormal Witch
by starrynight1213
Summary: Discovering secrets, Moss beards, and fighting You-Know-Who. All in the days work for Blaire and her best friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione.
1. Hogwarts Train and Heavy Rain

The Golden Quartet: Year 1-3

.:Chapter 1- Hogwarts Train and Heavy Rain:.

It had been July 22nd, at 11:42 pm. A loud thumping had jerked me awake. Wearily, I had opened the window, only to have a giant freaking owl fly in and wake half of the other orphans.

They screamed for Mrs. Murphy, the grumpy old lady who helped her husband run Sussex Home for Girls, to come and get this owl out of there.

The owl had been scrawny and brown, and hooted at her softly, sticking out its leg. I had taken the thick envelope gently. Nothing was ever the same.

The next day, a couple of wizards had come and picked me up, transporting me to the Leaky Cauldron, where I would be staying for the remainder of the Summer. I had explored Diagon Alley for weeks, yet I still hadn't gotten enough of the mystical shops and dark alleyways. I had grown up in the muggle society, so I had known nothing of this world.

And now, here I am, staring in the middle of platforms nine and ten, getting more frustrated by the second. Really? This was one expensive prank to be playing…

"Er… Hello? Are you looking for Platform 9 ¾?" I turned to see a scrawny little kid with black hair looking at me. Behind him, an owl hooted.

"Yes! I have not bloody idea what to do!" I exhaled in frustration.

"I wish I could help, but I am just as lost as you are. I'm Harry Potter."

I grabbed his hand, saying, "The names Blaire. Nice to meet you. Now let's go find us a Hogwarts Express." Almost immediately, Harry spotted a group of red heads who seemed to look like wizards.

"… I'm just joking. I am Fred." One of the red heads said, before running into a wall.

Wait.

What?

He ran into a wall?

"Um… Ma'am? I was wondering if you could help us get to Platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked somewhat timidly. The red-headed woman looked us over before bursting into a smile.

"Well, of course. And call me Mrs. Weasley. Come on. It's Ron first time too." The smallest red-headed waved half-heartedly in our direction. "Now, all you have to do is run into that wall."

"Um… won't that…. Hurt?" I asked. I was not looking forward to crashing my skull against a stone wall.

Mrs. Weasley tilted her head back and laughed, before giving me a reassured pat on the back.

"Just try it dear, you'll understand." With one last look at Harry and Ron, I ran into the barrier, anticipating a crash. None came, I realized. Unfortunately, once I got started I couldn't stop.

I crashed into someone with a resounding crack, as we both fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid git." Said the boy I knocked over. He stood up and walked away before I'd even had chance to get over the crash.

"Blaire! What happened?" Harry asked, giving me a hand up.

"I couldn't stop running and I kind of ran into someone." I said, as we picked up my stuff.

Harry laughed, nearly dropping my transfiguration book.

"That's amazing, Blaire. Instead of crashing into a wall, you crash into a person."

I grinned sheepishly, and we boarded the train. Soon we found an empty compartment, and settled ourselves into it. We had been talking about the Hogwarts houses when the door slid open.

"As long as I don't get into Slytherin, I'm okay with-"

"Er… Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked.

"Yah, uh, of course." Harry said, gesturing to the seat next to him. Ron sat down, and held out his hand to me.

"Ron Weasley."

"Blaire." I said, shaking his hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry shook Ron's hand too.

"Blimey! Your Harry Potter!"

"Er… yah… he just said that." I said, confused.

"You… you don't know who Harry Potter is?" Ron looked at me, his mouth agape.

I looked at Harry, who had a newfound obsession with his shoes.

"Um… no."

"But…. Oh, you must be muggle-born. Harry defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby!"

"Er… You-Know-Who? I don't know who that is."

Ron stared at me as though I had grown a second nose.

"What do they teach muggles? He is the most evil wizard in the wizarding world!"

"Er… right. Um… " I wasn't sure how to answer, but thankfully the door slid open.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment." Some blonde kid said. "You shouldn't be hanging out with the Weasels, you know. Or that." He said, tilting his head towards me. Ron and I scowled.

"That?" I looked at Ron, and he shrugged, still glaring at the blonde.

Apparently Harry had said something, because the kid left us alone.

"Who was that? I think I ran into him on the platform."

"Draco Malfoy. He's a real git."

After we insulted the Malfoy kid for a couple of minutes, I quickly directed the conversation away from our previous topic, not anxious to start that up again.

Soon I dozed off, since I had not had much sleep the night before.

Someone shook me, and I jumped awake.

"Blaire, we're almost there. You should get your robes on." Ron said from the other side of the compartment. I yawned and grabbed my robes, leaving to go get changed.

On my way back, I tripped over my own feet, and fell into someone.

"Thanks-" I was about to thank them, but the person let go of me and I dropped to the floor.

"The mudblood _touched _me." Malfoy looked appalled. He slid back into his compartment.

I lay on the floor, shocked, before standing back up and going back into my compartment, fuming.

"Who jinxed you?" Ron asked, taking in my angry expression.

"Stupid Malfoy kid dropped me…" I said, stormily looking out the window. It had begun to rain.

Ron and Harry shared a look.

"Er…. Doesn't that mean he had to be holding you in the first place?"

"I tripped."

Harry nodded, both of them looking slightly relieved.

"What does Mudblood mean?" I asked.

"Did- did he call you that?"

"No… he, er, called someone else that." I said, looking at my fingernails.

"It's a really bad insult for muggle-borns."

"Oh." Was all I could say before the train stopped.

"We're here, I think." Harry said, standing up.

We walked off the train and into the rain.

The castle was… awesome. It was big and fancy and awesome. I was at a loss for words, if you might be able to tell. Harry, Ron, and I walked over to a really big guy, who was telling all first years to get into the boat.

"His name is Hagrid." Harry said. We had gotten a boat together, and Ron had gotten one with some bushy haired girl. "And her name is Hermione. We met her when you were asleep. Ron doesn't like her much." We watched Ron give her a death glare which she seemed to be oblivious to, as she rambled off about the history of the lake.

We chatted about trivial things as we crossed the lake.

"… and I heard there is a giant squid in here." I said, as Harry gazed into the water uncertainly.

We reached the edge of the lake, now soaking wet, and entered the castle. Ron joined us as an old lady began going through the rules.

"My brother Fred said we would have to battle a troll." Ron said.

Harry and I looked at him somewhat fearfully.

"That's silly. They wouldn't make us battle a troll… right?" I ended uncertainly, now eyeing the doors apprehensively.

"Well, I hope a troll attacks Hermione." He said, gesturing towards the bushy haired girl.

I rolled my eyes. She didn't seem that bad, if she did talk a lot.

The old lady stopped talking, and I realized I hadn't heard one word. I panicked. What if she had told us how to fight a mountain troll, and now I hadn't listened and I would die and-

A cheer erupted from the Great Hall, causing me to jump into the air. I realized they were calling names, and mine would be… hm… I wasn't sure. Would they go by my first name?

"Blaire, calm down. Professor McGonagall will make sure the troll doesn't hurt you." Ron said. I glanced at him, hoping he was joking. Nope. Not joking.

"That didn't help one bit."

Harry laughed.

"Blaire." Professor McGonagall called.

I walked in to see… a hat. A freaking hat.

What was supposed to happen?

"The hat doesn't fit you. Here are your bags, close the door on the way out!"

Crap. This was worse than some stupid troll. I have to try a freaking hat on in front of hundreds of people. I walked next to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the head on my head.

"_Hm… let's see…"_ I screamed a little, and laughter erupted from the Great Hall.

Stupid talking hat.

"I heard that. Let's see. No, you won't be good with smarts in Ravenclaw…"

_Did you just call me stupid?_

"No, but you're not Ravenclaw smart. Not kind enough for Hufflepuff… Wait? Ah… yes…"

_What?_

"I wasn't expecting to see another one of your family. You'll do fantasic in Slytherin. But you'll be better in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off my head and I was ushered off the stool.

I wanted to yell, "Hey! What about my family!" But it wouldn't have been heard over the cheers from the Gryffindor table. I sat down, and started to daydream who my family was.

They'd have a big house. I would have a little sister whose hair I would braid on the weekends. Her name would be Delilah. I would have an older brother, whose name would be Jack. He would beat up any of my boyfriends who would cheat on me, and a mom whose name is Alexis. She would have pretty blonde hair and cook really well. My dad would be Jack Sr. He would work for the ministry and be nice and smoke a pipe and…

"Blaire!" I was yanked out of my daydreams. Harry and Ron were looking at me strangely.

"Er… You okay? You were daydreaming or something."

"Um, yah. I'm fine."

We walked up to the Gryffindor common room and walked in, me still daydreaming about my family.

"Night Blaire." Harry called, as I walked up the stairs.

"Night Harry."

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Review Pretty please!

Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine.


	2. Singing Strolls and Smelly Trolls

.:Chapter 2- One Months Later:.

"Oh Hogwarts, how I love thee!" I sang, spinning around. Today in Charms we had practiced 'Song of the Valor', which causes the victim to sing. Of course, I don't care! I feel so free!

"Blaire, are you all right? The charm wore off of us an hour ago."

"Oh, look there! A birddddd!" I sang, going off pitch with the last note, causing Ron and Harry to flinch.

"It's because Hermione charmed her. I bet we'll have a singing Blaire for the rest of our lives." Ron said, watching me serenade a frightened fourth year.

"Well, I'm not sure Oliver is going to appreciate her singing like that. She might not be able to watch practice."

"I'm not sitting in the stands by myself, Harry. Even if that means listening to her sing."

Harry shook his head, walking onto the Quidditch pitch, Ron and I trailing behind.

"Harry! You're here. So I've come up with a good game plan-" I interrupted Oliver without thinking.

"Quidditch! A marvelous game, a favorite to many. Honestly, though, the girls watch to see Woo-" I stopped mid word, finally coming to my senses. Ron had a disgusted look on his face, while Harry and Wood looked shocked.

"Er… wool. Watch to see wool. It's all the rage, you know? I um, have stuff to do, so, um, I'll have to catch you later." I walked swiftly off the pitch, keeping my eyes on the ground. I was going to _kill _Flitwick for assigning that stupid charm. I mean, not only was I attacked by a three headed dog, but Wood probably thinks I'm in love with him. God, that would be _so_ embar-

I slammed into something, and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry- Oh. You. Never mind. I hope you broke your leg." I said, realizing it was Malfoy I had knocked to the ground. Ever since the mudblood calling and the three headed dog incident, I really detested the little pig.

Instead of the usual witty remark I had come to expect, he remained silent, and stared at me, as though he was seeing something different.

"What?"I asked, feeling my mouth for spare barbeque sauce. After he didn't respond, I stood up and walked away and into the Gryffindor common room.

I stared in my mirror, looking for something different. Same dark brown hair. Same brown eyes, same flat chest, same twiggy figure. Nothing changed. I don't think I ever will.

Halloween-

"It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends! She's unbearable!" Ron proclaimed loudly. Someone shoved passed me, and I watched Hermione's hair bounce as she ran off.

"I think she heard you mate." Harry said.

"Hermione!" I rushed after her, trying to catch up. She turned into the girls bathroom. I hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

Hermione was huddled in the corner, her head in her knees. I let the door swing shut behind me as I walked forward, slowly and awkwardly.

"What do you want, Blaire? Come to make more fun of me?"

"No." I said simply, walking closer.

"Ron is right. I don't have any friends." Hermione sobbed.

"Well, if you'd like, we could try being friends?" I left it as a question, not sure what she'd think. She didn't give an answer, so I took that as a cue to step forward and wrap my arms around her.

Harry POV-

"I bet Hermione kidnapped her, and is now feeding her to that three headed dog." Ron said over his pumpkin pie. Blaire and Hermione still hadn't returned from whatever had happened. Before I got a chance to respond, the doors burst open.

"Troll!" Quirrel screeched, reaching an unnaturally high pitch. "Troll, in the dungeon! Thought you'd like to know." With that, he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Screams erupted around us, but Ron and I looked at each other and said one thing.

"Blaire."

We stood up with the sea of students that were now rushing to their common rooms. We headed towards the girls bathroom when a stench that reminded me of Slytherin filled our noses.

"Troll." Ron paled considerably as he said this, and we both ducked behind a statue and watched the great beast lumber into a classroom. Quickly, we locked him in there and looked at each other in triumph.

That is, until we heard Hermione scream, followed shortly by Blaire hollering angrily,

"RON!"

Blaire POV-

I turned to see a troll walk into the room, and a lock click.

_"I wish I could set a troll on her." Ron said, glaring at Hermione. _I remembered, and I knew who had locked us in.

"RON!" I yelled, just as Hermione screamed.

The troll swung his club around, knocking down pipes and toilets. I grabbed the pipes and started throwing them at the troll, trying to keep him away. I should _not_ have left my wand in the dorm.

The door burst open, and Harry and Ron rushed in. I sent Ron a death glare, and threw a well aimed faucet at the troll's eye. He growled in rage and charged at me.

I screamed and dove out of the way. The troll ran into a wall, before turning and swinging his club at me. I grabbed onto it, not sure of what else to do. I saw Harry running, trying to get to the trolls head.

With a sudden flick of the club, I was sent flying in the air and into the bathroom wall. I heard Hermione scream before everything went black.

"She is going to murder me." A voice said. Who was it? Ron? Who was out to murder him?

"Ron, I seriously doubt that. I believe she would give you time to explain yourself-"

"And then murder you." A voice I could tell was Harry's said. Ah. They're talking about me.

Deciding to have some fun with this, I turned in my 'sleep' and muttered,

"Must… kill… Ron…"

Ron squeaked, and I burst into laughter.

"That-that's not funny Blaire."

"You want to know what else isn't funny? Getting thrown into a wall by a mountain troll." I grinned at him. "Don't worry, I won't murder you. I do, however, need to have a chat with Fred and George. I think I horribly embarrassing prank is in order."

Ron groaned, and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I need to go tell Fred and George to stay far away from you." Ron ran off.

"Hey guys. How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Oh. I'm starving. Do happen to have any beef jerky on you?"

Harry and Hermione just stared at me.

"What?"

"Do you usually have pork on you?" Harry said as Hermione said,

"Do you usually end up in the hospital?"

"Yes and yes. I'm guessing you don't have beef jerky? Ah well. I always carry around an emergency package of…" I stopped talking as I dug around in my pockets. With a smile, I pulled out a small bag with cubed cheese. I popped two in my mouth, and then held the bag out to the two. Hermione, who must have lived a sheltered life before this, just stared at me strangely. Harry, though, knew the process of hiding and hoarding food, even if his situation was a tad different then mine. He grinned at me as he munched on a few.

Hermione shook her head and went to go look for Ron.

"So… I know this happened a while ago, but what was that thing about Oliver earlier?"

"What? Oliver? Um, who's Oliver?"I said, not wanting to go down this road.

"You know, the one you proclaimed your love to?" Harry said, obviously having fun with this.

"I was not proclaiming my love to Wood. It was that stupid charm, and I said that most girls in general liked him. I am not included in that majority."

"I see. Do you like anyone?"

"Well, I've always thought Crabbe was adorable…"

"What!"

"I'm joking. No, I don't like anyone." I said, messing with his hair.

"Good. I feel obligated to be you're older brother."

He obviously meant for it to be funny, but I felt my face fall.

"What did I- oh." He knew. A week ago I had skipped lunch and sat in the common room alone. He had followed me up to see what was wrong. When I explained to him about not having a family, he understood immediately, because his ghastly aunt and uncle don't count. I had even chanced telling him about my 'imaginary family'. I mean, I'm eleven. I should still be allowed to daydream.

Either way, he's the only person I've told so far, other than Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry." He said, giving me a slightly awkward hug. With a last glance, he left me alone in the Hospital Wing to sleep.

_Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine._

_Heyy everyone! Thanks for reading! My updates will probably be weekly since I have school and another fanfiction (also Harry/OC. A bit more serious. You should check it out.) Just wanted to say that if I don't get enough reviews, I might have to drop the series, and I don't want to since I really like this one. Thanks! _


	3. Eye Tearing and Snape Scaring

.:Homework Tearing and Malfoy Scaring:.

(_BTW I've been forgetting to put my chapter titles up. They're all supposed to be like this. The last two were "Hogwarts Train and Heavy Rain" and "Singing Strolls and Smelly Trolls"_

Once I woke up, Madame Pomfrey stuffed food and potions down my mouth. I was getting sick of all this hospital mush.

"Come one, Madame Pomfrey! I get injured all the time, and I haven't been killed yet!"

"Yet being the key word in that sentence, darling. Now, drink this. Let me get the other half. You don't want to know what happens if I don't."

I grudgingly obliged. Once her back was turned, I pushed aside the covers and made a wild dash for the exit. Just as I got there, Malfoy opened the door. I could see a look of bewilderment on his face.

Now, if this were someone I liked, I would have just told them to move.

Instead, I chucked my wand at his head and yelled, "Duck!"

Of course, the nimwit let himself get hit in the eye. He fell to the ground, and I leaped over him without breaking stride.

What? I told him to duck.

I made a beeline for the Great Hall. I shut the doors behind me and jumped into my spot next to Harry and Hermione, with Ron across. They gave me bewildered looks.

"Blaire… why are you in a hospital gown?"

"I'll explain later, here she comes." I could hear her shoes clicking across the marble. I ducked under the table and started crawling to the other end.

"BLAIRE! NOT ONLY DO YOU LEAVE THE HOSPITAL WING WITHOUT PERMISSION, YOU STUCK YOUR WAND INTO THE POOR MALFOY BOYS EYE AND JUST LEAVE HIM LYING ON THE FLOOR!" She had stopped by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I was already out from under the table and running for the doors. The last thing I heard before I shut the doors was Harry and Ron laughing their knickers off.

I ran into the maze that is the dungeons. I figured she would never look for me in here. There, I ran smack into Malfoy.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" I asked him. I tried to go around him, but he stopped me.

"No, but you should be. What are you doing down here anyway?" He asked. I started walking, but he followed me.

"I figured that she wouldn't look in the one place everyone knows that I can't stand."

"What's so bad about the dungeons?"

"Well, I never go any farther than where you stopped me, since I know I'll get lost. Unless, of course, I'm with someone who knows the dungeons, like-" I turned to gesture at him, but I realized he was gone. And I was in the middle of the dungeons, lost. Oh bugger.

HARRYS POV:

"She's only been gone for a couple of hours. She is probably already at the Quidditch stadium." Hermione assured me. I had been worried that Blaire wouldn't be able to see my first game, but Hermione was right.

Right?

BLAIRE POV:

I kept walking. I mean, if I kept walking far enough, I was bound to find an exit, right? I couldn't miss Harry's first game, but I had a nagging suspicion that I had already missed it by a longshot.

Eventually, I stopped walking and sat down.

"There is so much moss here!" I said to no one.

That was when I knew I was destined to live among the moss forever. I made a moss hobo beard, and a moss sandwich. After eating it, I sorely regretted stabbing Malfoy in the eye with the only thing that could help me.

I made a moss pillow and fell asleep. I woke up after who knows how long. My back ached and I was seriously regretting stuffing a bunch of moss in my mouth.

It's been at least a week since I've seen the surface, surviving only on moss.

Time passed so slowly, yet so quickly as I marked the days with a piece of chalk I found on the ground. I decided to move on from my moss spot and search for more moss, since I was running dangerously low.

It had been at least two weeks now, and I saw an opening in the wall. I ventured inside and found a cabinet full of mushrooms and things that were way better tasting then moss. I grabbed a bunch of it and was about to leave when I saw a huge bat. Being scared of bats, I chucked most of my mushrooms at it, screaming, before running out of the room. I kept running until I was worn out. I began to write the poem song that I would sing when students passed me by years from now.

I only got the first couple of verses ("My name is Blaire, I have moss facial hair") when I started to hear a tapping.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

I put my hands over my ears to cover the sound. Everything went black.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I opened my eyes and realized I was no longer in the dungeons. I was instead back in the Hospital Wing with a pounding headache and a furious Madame Pomfrey standing over me.

"I told you! I told you that you couldn't leave without taking the second potion! I should have known you'd be of gallivanting around the dungeons for hours and injuring other students-"

"Hours? I was down there for weeks!"

"No, dear, only two hours. You just barely missed the Quidditch game. The first potion causes illusions that the second potion stops."

"Oh. Heh-heh. Woops." Madame Pomfrey gave me a stern look.

"You may go after you take the potion."

I quickly swallowed the potion, changed into my uniform, and left.

The common room was mostly empty except for Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Where were you? We were so worried?" Hermione scolded.

"I, er, got lost in the dungeons while I was running away. Apparently I was having a illusions that there was a giant bat and I threw mushrooms at it among other things…"

"That was you?" Fred asked, joining the conversation.

"Yah, we heard that someone with a bunch of moss on their face threw mushrooms at Snape."

"That was Snape!"

Harry, Ron, Fred and George began laughing, and I started in with them. Hermione just gave me a stern look that resembled Madame Pomfrey's.

"Um…. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." I left the group and slept the rest of the night.

_Okay everyone, I'm going to change this into one long story instead of a series. Also, the chapters will be shorter but more frequent. Read and Review!_


	4. Hating Snape and Invisibility Cape

.:Hating Snape and Invisibility Cape:.

The next morning, they updated me on how Snape had tried to kill Harry.

"I'm glad I threw mushrooms at the hook-nosed, greasy-haired, troll-smelling, cockroach eating, overgrown bat." I said in one really long breath.

"Detention tonight at seven, Miss Black. You don't have an excuse this time." Snape said, and then walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He's just angry because I ruined his mushrooms…" I scowled.

As I was walking to detention and pulling of Tickling Tea leaves from Herbology, Fred and George appeared by my side.

"Hello. We heard about what you called Snape this lovely morning."

"And we wanted to congratulate you on officially being the best first year in the school."

"That includes Harry, but don't tell him."

"He might get mad at us."

I grinned at the twins.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Detention." They said at the same time.

The three of us got into the classroom (turns out they had thrown a dungbomb into a potion that day) and were told to organize the potion ingredients.

It was actually pretty fun, with Fred and George keeping me amused with Snape impersonations and such. When we were done, we waltzed out of there, leaving behind an amused looking Snape. We got into the common room and parted ways, I going to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, while they went to Lee and Angelina.

I sat down with the trio and smiled.

"Hey, guys. Are you going home over Christmas break?" Ron asked.

Harry and I winced. I figured it would be a good time to tell Ron and Hermione what I had told Harry ages ago.

"Um… I don't really have anywhere to go. I'm, um, from an orphanage." I said really fast.

Hermione looked sympathetic, while Ron had his mouth open like a stupid badger.

"It's okay. You can stay here over Christmas break and help Harry and I find Nicholas Flamel!" Ron said, making me smile.

Later that night, I lay in bed and continued imagining my perfect family. I smiled, before falling asleep.

Christmas break had come sooner than I had thought it would. Soon, I woke up only to find a small pile of presents at the bottom. I grinned, scooped them up, and ran up to the boys dorm.

Ron and Harry were up, just barely sitting down to open their presents.

"Were you guys going to start without me?" I scolded, but still smiled. I had never gotten a present at the orphanage.

I opened up the first presents. Ron had gotten me a box of chocolate frogs, my favorite candy. Harry had gotten me some muggle beef jerky, and I grinned at him. Hermione had given me a bag of bertie botts every flavored beans. Mrs. Weasley had given me an orange sweater with a B on it, which I promptly put on over my nightshirt, and a box of brownies. There was one last envelope, which looked as though it had been sent from halfway across the world it was so dirty and beat up. I opened it cautiously.

_Dear Blaire,_

_ I am sorry I could not find you the first ten years of your life. Now that I know you are at Hogwarts, I hope you will forgive me. I love you so much, and I am sure you are the beautiful young girl I have always imagined. I hope you are a Gryffindor, like I was._

_ Love, your father._

I gaped at the letter.

"What do you have there?" Harry asked. They both still had a couple presents to go, but the look on my face must have stopped them.

I handed Harry the letter, and Ron read over his shoulder.

"That's great, Blaire! He should have put his name in it, though." Ron said, biting into a pumpkin pasty. Harry handed back my letter and smiled.

"Yah, that's great." Harry said, before going back to his last present.

"Blimey! That's an invisibility cloak!"

I gasped as Harry put it on and disappeared.

"Wow… who sent it to you?" I asked, fingering the silvery cloak.

"I don't know. It just had a note that said 'use it well'…"

A couple of days later, Harry took us to a mirror that had showed him his family. I was really excited because I wanted to see my family too.

However, when Ron went up, he saw himself as Head boy and Quidditch Captain.

"Come here, Blaire. You try it." Harry said, shoving Ron aside.

I walked in front of the mirror and gasped. There I was, with a family. There was a little girl with her hair in braids, a mom who was cooking, a father with a pipe, a brother with a bludgers bat. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What do you see?" Ron asked. I looked at Harry and we both knew. We had seen the same thing. A family.

I shook my head and walked away from the mirror. Unlike Ron and Harry, the images in the mirror made me unbearably sad.

"Let's… let's just go." I said, shrugging into the cloak.

The rest of Christmas break went by fast as we tried to figure out who Nicholas Flamel was, without any luck. I couldn't wait until Hermione got back so I could show her my letter.

_Sorry it's been so long. School and stuff. I'll try to get another chapter in today, though it would probably be short. Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine._


	5. Sorcerers Stone and Broken Cell Phones

.:The Sorcerers Stone and Broken Cell Phones:.

We walked away from Professor McGonagall, defeated. Dumbledore was gone, and Snape was bound to get the stone.

"Blaire… is that a cellphone?" I held my finger up to Harry as I tried to find a signal.

"Muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts. Either way, why would Headmaster Dumbledore have a cell phone? And if he did, why would you have his number?" Hermione asked as we walked across the grounds.

I scowled and pocketed the cell phone.

"I didn't think that far ahead, okay? We're kind of desperate here."

"How did you even get that thing anyway?" Ron asked.

"I'm not obligated to tell you that." I said, trying to sound mysterious. It was really one of those dollar store phones that the orphanage gave to everyone ten and up.

"Oh." Ron said, looking confused.

We reached Hagrids hut, and were in a nice conversation with him, when all of the sudden Harry runs off with Ron and Hermione following them.

"That was really quite rude of them. We weren't even done talking!"

"Oh, its al' right." Hagrid said, brushing them off. Of course, now I was obligated to stay and comfort him, since the trio had run off. After about ten minutes had past, I decided to go check on them to make sure they hadn't gone off on some adventure without.

When I found Neville on the floor in the common room, I realized they had indeed left without me.

"Those pricks! They went off adventuring without me!" I stormed out of the common room, leaving Neville behind.

By the time I got to the third floor corridor, I was humming "Do the Hippogriff", my favorite wizarding song. I opened the door, still humming the song, only to see Fluffy fast asleep. I scratched its head as I passed it. It was probably fairly unloved, since it looked so scary. I jumped down the trapdoor and landed on a plant.

I realized almost immediately that it was Devils Snare, and ran out of the room before it could strangle me. With a gasp, I realized that I had left my wand in my dormitory once again.

"Blast it!"

I opened the next door very cautiously. There was a bunch of flying keys. There was one little key with two bent wings flopping hopelessly by the door.

"Aw… poor thing." I picked it up and unlocked the door before smoothing out its wings and letting it fly away. In the next room there was a bunch of disassembled chess pieces. I saw Hermione kneeling over Ron, who seemed to be just gaining consciousness.

"Hey guys." I said as I passed them. They stared after me in shock as I went into the next room.

There were a bunch of bottles in a line. I didn't even bother looking at the paper.

"Eenie Meenie Minie Mo, Catch a Tiger my it's toe, if it hollows let it go, eenie, meenie, minie, mo." It landed on a thick oval bottle. I took a swig, only to spit it back out.

"Yuck. Wine." I did 'Eenie Meenie Minie Mo' again, and came up with a really small one that looked like it had just replenished itself. I drank the whole thing in one swallow and walked through the flames.

"-noisy to live. What's this?" Quirrel said as I walked in.

"You can't be serious. Onionhead over here is the bad guy?" I asked Harry, who was currently tied up.

"Blaire, you have to get out of here-"

"Onionhead! Why, if you knew who I had under this turban-"

"What else could it be? It smells terrible! Do you ever wash that thing?"

I could see a vein throbbing in Quirrels head.

I didn't hear the spell shot, but the next thing I knew I was flying through the air.

"Blaire!" Harry screamed. Something tore into my stomach and everything went black.

_Read and review? Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine._


	6. Boring Summers and Punching Dudders

.:Boring Summers and Punching Dudders:.

I moaned and shifted in the bed. My back was _killing_ me. For some reason, this reminded me of an old poem. I sighed contently before reciting it.

"The Owl and the Pussycat went to the sea

In a beautiful pea green boat,

They took some honey, and plenty of money,

Wrapped up in a five pound note."

"Um… Blaire?" I heard a voice ask before I could continue.

I moved my hand around before finding something heavy, which I proceeded to throw at the speaker.

"I was talking." I said, offended, before opening my eyes. Ron was rubbing his head while Hermione and Harry were laughing.

"Which reminds me. You three ditched me!" I said, crossing my arms.

Harry and Hermione stopped laughing.

"It's just, you didn't follow us-"

"It would have been rude of me to end my conversation with Hagrid, which some people didn't think about." I glared in their general direction, but my eyesight was kind of hazy.

"-and then it was safer without you-"

"I beg to differ! I helped you guys a lot when we were taking that dragon up! When Filch saw us, I tried to distract him!"

"-it was easier with three people-"

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything.

"-and it was really hard to get past all those tests."

I scoffed.

"Hard? That was one of the easiest things I've ever done! All you had to do was move across a plant, pick up a key of the floor, walk through a sculpture garden, and pick up a bottle and take a swig!"

Hermione chocked on the water she'd been drinking.

"You just picked up a bottle at random?"

"Well, I used eenie meenie minie mo…"

"Some of those were poison, Blaire!"

I shrugged.

"I'm not dead yet."

Hermione scowled, while Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Yet being the key word there. Why must you always end up in the hospital wing?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she bustled over, tray full of food and potions.

I grinned at her, but didn't reply. Over the year, I had come to the hospital wing numerous times, and had adopter Madame Pomfrey as a sort of surrogate aunt.

"You missed the feast, you know." Harry said, as I handed him some toast.

"It was last night." Hermione swallowed some more water.

"Gryffindor won!" Ron exclaimed.

"What? Yes!" I jumped up, knocking my tray over.

"Madame Pomfrey, I have to go now. If the feast was last night, then that means the train should be leaving in," I glanced at the clock, "twenty minutes."

Madame Pomfrey frowned, but nodded. The four of us ran out of the hospital wing.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Our conversation halted as the train pulled to a stop.

"Well, here we are." Hermione said as we walked of the train.

I looked towards the horrid people that were the Dursleys.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with Giraffe neck, Mr. Cow, and Cow junior?" I asked in a solemn tone.

Harry laughed.

"Yah, I'll be fine. The Dursleys don't know I'm not allowed to do magic. This will be one fun summer." Harry said, smiling triumphantly.

I stayed in the same spot as everyone else walked away. Soon, I was one of the last people on the platform.

"Are you Blaire?" A scary-looking wizard asked.

"I might be. Depends who's asking." I said suspiciously, narrowing my eyes into slits.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt. I'm an auror that is supposed to escort you to where you'll be staying this summer."

"Mm-hm. Likely story. Tell me, Shackles, why wasn't I informed about a Ministry escort."

"Shackles?" He asked incredulously, looking down at me.

"That's because I didn't have time to send you an owl. Terribly sorry, dear girl." I looked to my left to see the Minister, Mr. Fudge, walking towards us. "You are to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the duration of the summer instead of that muggle orphanage. It is for your own safety, of course."

I crossed my arms, still suspicious.

"How do I know you're the minister?"

The two exchanged disgruntled looks.

"She's very suspicious for a twiggy eleven year old."

"I resent that!"

Shackles shrugged, but his face softened slightly.

"Come on, girl, we don't have all day."

I sighed, but followed.

"So, Fudgey, why'd you come along?"

Mr. Fudge looked affronted at his nickname, but answered anyway.

"That is top secret information that is on a need to know basis."

"If it's about me, don't I need to know?" I countered.

Fudge looked somewhat confused.

"I really should be going now. Kingsley, Blaire." He tipped his bowler to us.

"Bye Fudgey!" I waved at him. He grimaced before apparating away.

Shackles chuckled.

"Don't laugh, Shackles. You're next." I warned, walking ahead of him. His laughter deepened.

"I like you." He said.

"Good to know."

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I set down my trunk and looked around the room. It was nice. There was a twin bed in the corner colored green, a small wood dresser, a desk, and a talking mirror.

I looked into the mirror.

"You know, I think this is going to be an awesome summer." I smiled into the mirror.

"That's the spirit!" The mirror replied.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I am so bored!" I screamed as I ran my hands through my hair. The minister had forbid me from leaving the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was nice, but his Venomous Tentacula joke was only funny the first 100 times.

"I know, dear." The mirror said, exasperated. I had been screaming at it for the last half hour.

"And that's not it! Harry could be dead for all I know! He hasn't responded to one- one!- of my letters, and it's almost August!" All of the sudden, I had an idea.

Five minutes later, I was walking calmly across the bar towards the fireplace. Once no one was looking, I grabbed a bit of floo powder, shouted Harry's address, and was shooting away.

I screamed, not liking the situation one bit. I shot out of the fireplace and landed on the coach. I rubbed soot off my face, spitting some out. I opened my eyes and realized I was in a living room. Cow Junior had a spoon full of ice cream hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh. Hello." I stood up and brushed the soot of my clothes.

"Mum!" I heard him call as I climbed up the stairs. After trying a few doors, I opened one with Harry sitting on his bed, looking out the window. I picked up a pillow and began hitting him on the head.

"You-had-me-worried-sick!" I said with each hit. He grabbed the pillow out of my hand.

"Blaire?"

"Why haven't you responded to one of my letters! Hm? You made me come all the way across the country, against the Ministers explicit unpermission, to make sure you were alive!"

"Unpermission?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"The opposite of permission." I explained briefly. "I think I gave your cousin a heart attack."

Slowly, a smile crept on his face. He jumped up and hugged me.

"I thought you hadn't written at all! I wonder what went wrong."

"Oh, you know, I probably sent them to some muggle kid who is peeing his pants right now. I did send you a howler threatening to rip you limb from limb."

Just as Harry burst into laughter, his bedroom door slammed open. A large, purple faced man stood in the doorway.

"What's this?" He said angrily, glaring at me.

"Just making sure he hadn't hurt anyone yet. Because, you know, we are allowed to use magic over the summer. It's not like he would get in trouble for doing it." I winked at Harry. "I'll just be going now. Do you happen to have any floo powder on you?"

As I walked by, I heard Cow Junior mutter, "Freak."

I sighed before turning around. I pulled my hand back and punched him in the face as hard as I could. He fell down cold.

"No? Then I guess I'll just use the front door. Bye Harry." I waved at him before walking out the door, leaving behind a shocked looking Mr. Cow.

_Read and Review? Disclaimed: If it's not mine it's not mine._


	7. Solid Walls and Engine Stalls

.:Solid Walls and Engine Stalls:.

Harry, Ron, and I let Ginny and Mrs. Weasley go ahead of us.

"I'll go next guys. See you on the platform." I said before running ahead.

It's okay. I mean, I went right through it last time. Mrs. Weasley assured me it would be alri-

My cart collided with the wall and I fell backwards on my butt. I sat there, my eyes open in shock. Muggle were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Blaire! Are you all right?"

I nodded and took Harry's hand as he pulled me up.

"The portal must have closed up." Ron concluded.

"And the train just left right-"

"Now." Harry said, his face white.

"It's okay guys. We'll just wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley by the car-"

"The car! That's it!" Ron said, clapping his hands together.

I sighed, knowing where this was going.

An hour later, we were in the sky, flying behind the train.

I had originally been grumpy when Harry called shotgun, but once I realized that it wasn't as hot back here, I smirked happily.

"You know, Blaire's never going to go through that thing again. She never trusted it."Ron said, diving back into a cloud.

"Couldn't they have just made a door that said 'Muggles Prohibited'?"

Harry turned around and gave a strange look before I realized my mistake.

"What? It's hot, and I'm hungry, and Ron ate all my spare cheese." I whined.

All of the sudden, the engine began to stall.

"You're joking." I said, looking at Ron as he frantically tried to get it started again. We could see Hogwarts grounds ahead.

The car started picking up speed as we plummeted to the ground.

"AIM FOR THE LAKE!" I screamed. Ron turned the steering wheel the wrong way, though, and we ran into giant tree.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A LAKE YOU GIT-" My hollers were cutoff as I was picked up into the air. I let out a shriek as I realized one of the trees branches had swooped me into the air. I held onto it for dear life, screaming all the way. Ron and Harry had gotten out of the danger zone and were looking up at me with disdain.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU BETTER START RUNNING FAST BECAUSE WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF!" I yelled before continuing to scream.

"You can stop now, Blaire." Harry said. I realized the tree had stopped. I looked up to thank my savior only to see Snape looking down at me venomously.

"Oh, um, hello Professor. Wonderful weather we're having." I said, before jumping off the tree.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy, you see, so I think I'll just lay down…" I slumped back onto the ground and fainted.

_Sorry it's been so long! Exams, yah know? Review?_


	8. Talking Snakes and Roller Skates

.:Talking Snakes and Roller Skates:.

_Sorry for the wait! From here on out, I will be updating this story on Sundays. Review!_

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in, what else, the hospital wing.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey. What did I do this time?" She asked calmly, folding her hands in front of her.

"You give me much grief, dear. Here, drink this."

Blaire took a sip and spat it back out into Ron's face, who happened to be right next to her.

"Why does it always happen to me?" Ron groaned, wiping the orange substance off of his face.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Pumpkin Juice. I thought it was going to be a potion, so I was getting prepared." She said before chugging the rest down.

"I hate you." Ron muttered, glaring darkly at her.

Blaire dropped her cup.

"You really want to do this, Weasley?"

"Like you could do anything-"

"I will set a wand on fire, stick it in your ear, shove chopsticks in your eyes, skin RPatt alive, put his skin over yours, drop you in a Team Jacob convention and watch you get staked in the heart repeatedly, and then I will set the place on fire."

"RPatt?"

"Three birds, one stone. Edward dies, I get to burn Twilight Fans, and Weasley gets staked."

"What in Merlins knickers is Twilight?"

"Trust me. You _don't_ want to know." She said, shivering and looking out into the distance, as if remembering a terrible dream.

"Anyway…" Hermione said, her brow crinkled in confusion.

"So, what happened with Snape?" Blaire asked, tugging on her robe.

"He gave me and Ron a detention with Filch and the new DADA professor. We almost got expelled." Harry said, fixing his glasses.

"What about me?"

"They haven't decided yet."

"Follow my lead." Blaire said as she braided her hair.

"Um… you want us to braid our hair?"

"No, though it might work with Ron's hair. I need to look young and innocent."

"Blaire, you are the least innocent person I've ever-"

"Shut up! They're coming!"

The four quieted down and watched the Hospital Wing entrance, where the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. As soon as the door opened, Blaire burst into tears.

"Miss Blaire! Is everything all right?" Professor McGonagall said, rushing to her side.

"I-it was terrible!" She wailed, tears streaking down her face. Everyone looked like they didn't know what to do.

"What was terrible?"

"I was just sitting there, minding my own business, when all of the sudden this man came and attacked me! I had left my wand at home, so I was defenseless! Just as he was about to kill me, Ron and Harry came to my rescue. They picked me up and ran to the car before flying off. They didn't have time to think about it since we were being chased by the man. By the time we had gotten away, we were halfway to Hogwarts with no way out, so we rode the rest of the way. Then, all of the sudden, the man was on the windshield! He tried to attack us, and in our attempts to avoid him, we hit the tree. The man had pounced on my back but the tree flung him off into the Forbidden Forest."

"If that story is true, then why didn't Harry and Ron tell us?" Professor McGonagall said, looking at her incredulously.

"I made them promise not to."

"Why?"

"Because… because… the man was Ron's uncle twice removed!" She said, pointing a dramatic finger at Ron, who at this point had gone white as chalk.

"Well… I think you'd have to be crazy to make that up and think we'd believe it, which then makes it true. You poor girl! It must have been a traumatizing experience. If you need anything, anything, just ask. No detentions for any of you three." McGonagall said, before leaving with an amused Dumbledore and a furious Snape. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Blaire abruptly stopped crying as if she never had in the first place. She began to unbraid her hair when she looked up at the three staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" She asked, looking at them confused.

Harry was the first to burst into laughter, and soon all three of them were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaire asked, her brow crinkled in confusion, which caused the trio to laugh even more. She shrugged and went back to unbraiding her hair.

"Blaire… how are you _eating_ that?" Hermione asked, disgusted. Blaire was wolfing down on some spoiled cake at Nicks Death Party.

"Hocolach ish Hocolach." She said, her mouth full.

"Swallow and repeat."

"Chocolate is Chocolate." She said before taking another bite.

"Blaire, let's go before you throw up, okay?"

She nodded and chucked her fork at Peeves. It went through his eye.

"Hey, you twerp!" Peeves said angrily. Blaire bumped her fist.

"50 points!"

They walked out, leaving a fuming Peeves behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Harry said, running ahead. Ron and Hermione followed, but Blaire was occupied with tying her shoes.

"Did you say somethin- aw come on! They went adventuring without me again!" She sighed, and started sifting through her satchel. She pulled out her roller skates and strapped them on. She sped off, wobbling slightly.

"I should have learned how to use these first…" Blaire muttered as she sped through the halls. With a scream, she ran into a wall and fell to the floor.

"Ow…" She said, rubbing her bum. She looked up to see Mrs. Norris walking towards her.

"Hi Mrs. Norris. How are you today?"

When Mrs. Norris didn't reply, she looked up to see her looking in shock at the water on the floor.

"What the…" She said, looking down. Before she could let out a scream, everything went black.

_Oooh… scary… please review?_


	9. Waking Up and Way Stuck Up

_AN: I've been gone for a long time. In fact, I forgot the last time I signed on. The worst part is, I have a crap excuse. I got a flame * ducks to avoid things thrown at from readers. * A terrible, horrible excuse. I am really super sorry. It was my first flame, and my already low self-esteem took a hard blow. So, I apologize profusely, and without further ado, bring you chapter 9._

_PS: I realized that a beta may help with my grammar mistakes (I've caught quite a bit as I reread my story) and to kick me in the arse to get me typing away. If anyone knows a good beta, just mail me._

.:Waking up and Way stuck-up:.

"Blaire…. Blaire…"

I groaned and turned over in my pillow. It was _way_ too early to be up. I mean, I'd only just had… Transfiguration? Charms? Huh.

"Blaire…"

Stupid Alarm clock. I moved my hand around to try and find the snooze button, only to have my hand fall in something warm and wet.

I opened my eyes blearily in confusion, only to see that half of my hand was in Hermione's mouth. I quickly withdrew my hand and wiped it off on the hospital blankets.

Wait.

Hospital blankets?

Oh bother.

"Why must I always wake up in the hospital wing?"

"This isn't funny Blaire! We were petrified!"

"Whozawhat?"

Before I could say anything else, Hermione had ripped me out of bed and was running down the Hogwarts corridors with me in tow.

"Someone's gotten a lot cheerier since the last time I was awake."

She simply laughed and burst into the Great Hall. Almost immediately, we were wrapped in a bear hug.

"Guys! You're all right! We were so worried about you!" Harry said, and he and Ron released us.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

After they described everything (the petrified victims, Chamber of Secrets, Ginny's involvement), I smiled and eased down with them.

We had a lot of fun and celebrated, even though I didn't really do anything.

"I'm bummed I missed out on practically the whole year, though." I said as we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"You should be happy. It was frightening."

I shrugged, and turned the corner to the common room.

Only to realize that, as per usual, I had made the wrong turn and was lost.

"Of all the flam-flicking, gnome-loving…" I muttered. Why was Hogwarts so confusing? Honestly.

"Need help?"

I turned around only to be confronted with, what else, Draco Malfoy.

"Not from a stuck-up nincompoop." I scowled and tried to find my way back.

"You should come up with better insults."

"And you should come up with a better _face_." I sneered. This boy did not rub right with me.

"I'm trying to help you, you know."

"Maybe you should go help-"

"My face. Yes, I got that."

"Why do you want to help me anyway?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No, Malfoy. I'm sorry that I don't know everything in the entire world. But you know whoalso doesn't?"

"Who?"

"Your face."

"Goodbye, Blaire." He said before walking away.

I stuck my tongue out in retaliation, even though he couldn't see it. I entered the Common room, not thinking about how Malfoy knew.

_Review? Pretty Please?_


	10. Sucking Souls and a Bit Too Old

_AN: Hogwarts letters to all those that reviewed ;D. I love you guys so much! Here's the next chapter. From here on out, the relationships get established (mind out of the gutter. Friends and such) the situations get a tad more serious (though the humor will still be there), and they definitely get a lot more Sirius (see what I did there? ;D). Without further ado, I give you chapter 10._

.:Sucking Souls and A Bit Too Old:.

The Summer was extraordinarily boring, as per usual. Fudgey wasn't there to pick me up this time, but Shackles was there with a new Auror. Her hair was neon green, and she told me to call her Tonks. Honestly, I couldn't think of a good nickname for that, so I decided to just call her by her name.

"So, why isn't the minister here this time?" I asked as we walked out of Kings Cross Station and into Muggle London. It was very crowded today, and I had to hold onto the sleeve of Tonks' jumper to not get lost.

"He doesn't have time to go around picking up little twelve year olds." Shackles said. To anyone else, the words would have sounded harsh, but I knew he wasn't trying to insult me or anything. At least, I was pretty sure.

"Then why was he here last time?" I said, before ducking when a woman almost hit me with her purse because she was too busy talking on her cell phone.

"Wotcher." Tonks said with a smile, steadying me before continuing on.

"That is top secret information." Kingsley said, finally responding to me question.

"Well that's dumb. I have a right to know!"

"You'll find that having a right doesn't always make it so." He said gravelly, before stopping in front of the Leaky Cauldron. As they always did, muggles walked right by the building, as though it wasn't even there. Though, I guess to them it wasn't.

The three of us walked into the small pub, and after helping me get situated in my room, they left to go do Auror-y things.

With a sigh, I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The bed cover was a bit scratchy, but nothing too serious. After glancing around, I slowly pulled a piece of parchment out of my pocket. I knew no one was in the room, but hey, you could never be too sure. I unfolded the yellowing paper and looked down at a drawing I had made back in first year. It was me, with one big happy family. It was my deepest desire, and I could remember seeing the family in the Mirror of Erised as though it were yesterday. With a contented smile on my face, I fell asleep, dreaming of brothers with bludgers bats and girls with yellow braids.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The rest of the summer passed in an extraordinarily boring fashion. I was, as per usual, forced to stay in the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't get very interesting until one day, about two weeks before school, the Minister knocked on my door.

"Top of the Morning, Fudgey!" I said with a large grin on my face. I did love messing with our pot-bellied man of a leader.

"Oh, ah, good morning Miss Blaire. I hope you are well?"

"Just fine. And what brings you to my doorstep this lovely morning?"

"I just thought that I'd inform you that Mr. Potter is in the room next to you, and will be staying for the remainder of the summer. I have told he could go into Diagon Alley, as long as the two of you stick together." With that, the man walked away.

A huge grin split on my face as I promptly when next door and rapped on the door with my knuckles.

"Oi, Harry, open up!"

The door opened, and a disgruntled looking woman who had obviously just woken up looked down at me with disdain.

"Er… Blaire?" A voice said. I turned to see Harry peeking out of the door on the other side of my door.

"Oh. Woops, sorry." I exclaimed before running into Harrys room. I gave him a big bear hug.

"It's been way to long, Harry!"

The rest of the summer was, in a word, amazing. The two of us explored Diagon Alley and ate what must have been kilos of ice cream. We got even closer during the two week period, and I could say with confidence that out of the four of us, we were the best friends.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I groaned as I was shaken awake. Most of the time, I just slept during the train ride, but obviously, Ron was having none of that.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Despite being one of my best friends, we held each other at a safe distance. I had never truly forgiven him for the troll thing, and he was still afraid of my payback.

"Something's happening, Blaire. Wake up."

That's when I realized how cold it was in the compartment. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. When had this happened?

All of the sudden, it seemed as though I was bombarded by all the bad memories from the orphanage, and the fact that I didn't have a family. I looked around, and the others seemed to be having the same reaction.

Slowly, the compartment door slid open, and what was floating there was one of the scariest things I have ever seen.

It was dark and deadly, with a tattered black robe that covered its skeletal body. It approached Harry, who promptly crashed to the ground in a dead faint.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ A voice yelled from behind me, and a blue light filled the cabin.

The thing floated off, followed by the blue light.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed kneeling down beside him. I dropped down next to her. He seemed to be breathing all right, but was bit pale.

"Here, eat this." The man who had yelled the charm out said. He handed me a piece of chocolate, and I promptly shoved it in my mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked in between bites. "You're a bit too old to be a student."

"I'm to be a professor at Hogwarts this upcoming year. And you?"

"The other girl's Hermione Granger, the ginger is Ron Weasley, and the one on the floor is Harry Potter. I'm Blaire."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at Harry and I.

Harry groaned, though, and I looked at him instead.

"What… happened?" He said, sitting up. The man handed him a piece of chocolate. Harry looked at it suspiciously for a second, before eating it.

"You passed out because of that… thing. What was it anyway?" Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"It was a dementor." She said. "They are the guards of Azkaban."

"I'm going to go talk to the conductor." The man said, before leaving the compartment.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

I shrugged, but Hermione said,

"Professor Remus Lupin."

"Do you know everything?" Ron said incredulously.

"It's on his briefcase." I deadpanned.

"Oh." Ron's face got a remarkable color of red, and I couldn't help but laugh.

_I respond to all reviews!_

_-Flames used to light the torture chamber._


	11. Hogsmeade Trips and Bleeding Lips

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! They make my day :) I only got one review for last chapter, though, so I'm worried that you guys may not like it as much as my last few. Just a heads up, I figure I need to hold back on the toilet humor (not matter how funny) and get down to business. _

.:Hogsmeade Trips and Bleeding Lips:.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around my body, as the four of us sat huddled near the common room fire. It was far past midnight, and most had already gone to bed. Harry scowled into the fire, and Hermione patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"It was Malfoys fault, everyone knows it." She said.

"Dumbledore won't fire Hagrid. Everyone knows that Malfoy is foul." Ron commented.

Harry shrugged, his scowl deepening slightly. He was having a bad day, to say the least. His uncle had not signed his permission form to Hogsmeade, and Professor McGonagall wouldn't sign it for him, so he wouldn't be able to go. To top it off, Malfoy had been an annoying git and gotten himself attacked by Buckbeak. The three of us were at a loss of how to help Harry. I miss first year, quite honestly. Everything was so much easier. I mean, disregarding the Sorcerer's Stone and Voldemort.

Hermione let out a yawn, and after saying good bye to the boys we went upstairs to the girls dormitory.

"Have you seen Crookshanks around?" Hermione asked, looking under her bed for the orange cat.

"Can't say I have. I'm sure he's fine though. He always turns up sooner or later." I said, pulling on my dark blue pajamas. I burrowed under the covers, leaving a little hole open so that I could breath.

"Night Hermione."

"Good night."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I stomped through the grounds, sure that my face was red with anger. I hated that half-witted, no good, slimy-haired pig of a boy Malfoy.

Earlier that day, the Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins. Of course, Malfoy was there, flaunting his injuries as though he were a brave warrior, just come out a war zone.

"Does it hurt much?" Pansy simpered, looking at him with her stupid nose. I mean, how does a 13 year old simper?

"A bit, but don't worry. I can handle it." He must have felt the glare I was burning in the back of his head, because his eyes flickered towards me momentarily. I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled before turning towards the front of the room.

"Professor Snape? I need someone to cut up my roots."

"Mr. Weasley, cut up Mr. Malfoys roots." Snape said without looking up from his desk.

Ron scowled, but snatched the roots from Malfoys desk and cut them up angrily.

"Professor Snape! He's butchering my roots!"

Snape's gaze flickered over to Ron before he sneered.

"Exchange roots with Mr. Malfoy."

"But-"

"Now, Mr. Weasley." Snape drawled, as he stood up and began to observe peoples potions.

With a scowl on his face, Ron shoved his perfectly cut roots towards a smirking Malfoy. Malfoy looked over to Harry with a sneer.

"If it were me, Potter, I'd be out there hunting him down."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry said with a scowl.

"You don't know?" Malfoy said, a nasty grin on his face.

"Don't talk to him, Harry." I whispered, watching Snape as he walked in between the desks. "He's just trying to rile you up."

"If Sirius Black had done that to my family…" Malfoy said, ignoring me. Harry shot up and fixed Malfoy with a glare.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

The blonde git simply grinned, before turning back to his Slytherin goons.

Harry scowled, and looked as if he was about to ask Malfoy what he was talking about.

"Leave it, Harry. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Ron said, and I nodded in agreement before turning back to my potion.

Harry frowned, but didn't speak again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_"Blaire!" A voice called. I shot up, my breath coming in heavy pants. I had just had a nightmare, and was relieved to find myself in the familiar red bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief and climbed out of bed._

_ "Blaire!" The voice called again._

_ "Coming Mum!" I yelled back, before running out of my room and down the stairs._

_ I entered the familiar kitchen, with its polished wooden cabinets and shiny tile floor. Mum's apron was covered in flour, and her hair was anchored to the back of her head in a neat bun._

_ "Good morning, darling." She said, turning around to me. She opened her arms, and I leaped into them with a smile._

_ She smelled of syrup, sugar, and sunshine._

_ She looked down at me with a loving smile and said,_

_ "Never trust a tortoise, darling. They like to tell your secrets."_

I opened my eyes and found that I was in my four poster bed in the girls dormitories. With a sigh, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Hermione was, of course, already up and reading a book.

"Do we have class today?" I asked, swinging my legs over the bed.

"It's the Hogsmeade trip today." She said without looking up from her book. "Come on, Ron and Harry are probably already at breakfast."

She shut her book and shot me a smile. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and together we walked to the great hall.

"Don't worry, guys." Ron said as he chewed a waffle. "We'll get you loads of stuff."

"Thanks." Harry said with a small smile. Neither of us were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, which was kind of a bummer.

Ron and Hermione left to go to Hogsmeade, and I left Harry to his sulking. He was my best friend, but lately, he'd been kind of a downer.

I wandered through the hallways of Hogwarts. I'd always loved this place. Even though I would dream of having a family and being happy, Hogwarts was definitely my home. The stone walls, talking paintings, floating ghosts…

Halfway up a staircase, I yelped and fell through one of the steps. Just because it was me, my face slammed against one of the stairs.

Stupid disappearing step.

"Really?" I yelled in anger.

It was Hogsmeade weekend, of course, so no one was around.

I scowled and crossed my arms. Well this was just perfect.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Harry's POV:

The three of us walked back to Hogwarts, me under my invisibility cloak. Now I knew why Sirius Black was after me.

"Should we tell Blaire?" Hermione asked, her voice low.

"I don't think so. She's kind of crazy, and I'm not sure how she'd handle it."

"We have to tell her that he's after me." Harry said. "She's our best friend."

Hermione and Ron nodded, though Ron was a bit reluctant.

"Why didn't you bring her with us?"

"I couldn't find her. She's probably in the Gryffindor common room or something."

It's not like she could get lost again.

BLAIREs POV:

I really hate my life. I know that I don't have it as bad as Harry, but really? How many times can I fall into this stupid step?

After what must have been an hour of tugging my foot out of the step, I finally got out. Only to continue up the steps and put my foot in it again. When my face hit this time, my lip split and I had blood gushing down my face.

After yelling my lungs out, a grumpily sat and accepted my fate.

"Blaire!" A voice yelled. Harry pulled aside his invisibility cloak and helped me out of the trick step. "What happened?"

"A unicorn attacked me. What do you think happened?"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as we began to walk back to the Gryffindor tower. I wiped some blood off of my face.

"So, I went to Hogsmeade." He said. I gave him an unamused stare.

"And why didn't you bring me?"

"Couldn't find you. Sorry."

I punched him in the shoulder lightly but smiled.

"It's alright. How was it?"

"It was okay." He said with a shrug. "We found out more about Sirius Black."

"Gillyweed." I said to the fat lady, and the portrait swung open.

"Apparently," He said, his voice lowering to a whisper. "He's my godfather, and he's out to kill me."

"Who isn't?" I said dryly, before turning away. "I'm going to bed, if that's all."

He looked like he was about to say something else, but seemed to decide against it and instead waved good night.

_AN: I know this chapter is kind of shoddy, but I want to make this a bit more serious. It'll get better, and the plot will soon be moving along. Thanks for reading:). See you when I get to 40 reviews. _


	12. Itching Batchs and Shouting Matchs

.:Itching Batchs and Shouting Matchs:.

_AN: Sorry for the wait! My laptop was all like "akfhajfnvuo" so I have to use the school computer. On a happier note, you guys are awesometastic. I have like, 46 reviews or something? Thank_

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HERMIONE! YOU AND THAT BLOODY CAT!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. I flinched slightly, and peeked over the staircase. Ron and Hermione were really going at it, and Harry was sitting on the couch, looking like he wanted to bash their heads together.

"CROOKSHANKS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! MAYBE SCABBERS RAN AWAY!" Hermione yelled back. I crept down the stairs and sat next to Harry.

"They've been yelling at each other for at least half an hour." He groaned.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND, HERMIONE! ORANGE HAIR! WHO HAS ORANGE HAIR? YOUR CAT!"

"Well, this is bloody annoying." I muttered, leaning against Harrys shoulder.

"LOOK AT YOUR HEAD, YOU INCOMPETENT GIT!"

"I'm kinda hungry. Want to go get breakfast?" I said, looking up at Harry.

"IS MY HAIR THIS COARSE, HERMIONE? FEEL THAT HAIR? THAT'S CAT HAIR!"

"Sure. They'll be going at it for a while now."

"YOU ARE SUCH A BLOODY GIT! MY CAT-"

We shut the portrait door behind us, before our eardrums broke.

"How's quidditch this year? I didn't get to see much last year, obviously."

"Wood is determined to get the cup, and he's pushing us harder than ever."

"Well that's a bit depressing."

I sat down at the Gryffindor table and began shoveling pancakes in my mouth. Mmm, how I love Hogwarts food.

"Oi, Harry, did you hear?" Dean Thomas said, sitting down next to us. He handed Harry the newspaper. He looked over it before handing it to me:

SIRIUS BLACK SPOTTED NEAR HOGWARTS!

After reading the headline, I handed it back to Dean.

"Do you reckon he's coming for you here?" I asked Harry after Dean had left.

"'Course. Why else?"

I sighed and took a sip of pumpkin juice. How reassuring.

"Blaire!" I heard two familiar voices yell. I turned around, only to see the twins coming towards me.

"How's our favorite third year doing?"

"What do you need me to do?" I sighed.

They handed me a bottle full of black powder.

"That's itching powder-"

"We want to put it in Filch's clothes, but you see-"

"He tends to be suspicious any time we're near his office-"

"So we reckon if we distract him together-"

"You can put it in there!" They ended together.

I grinned. It was always fun to help with the Weasley twins pranks.

"When do you need it done?"

In response, the two picked me up by the arms and dragged me out of the Great Hall. They ran up the stairs to go cause a distraction, leaving me at the end.

"Thanks Blaire!"

"We really owe you!"

I shook my head, but left to go do them a favor.

Filch's room was, well, a lot like Filch. It smelled, was too old, and a bit greasy. I tiptoed over to his wardrobe and began to put the itching powder in his clothes.

"Get over here, you bloody dog!"

I jumped, and the powder proceeded fly all over his clothes. I dove out of the way, trying not to get any powder on me.

Blowing the hair out of my face, I looked up at the door.

Just my luck, the grim was standing in the doorway, leering down at me.

"Well, there goes my weekend." I sighed. Obviously, I was now going to die in a week.

And than, because it was a Monday, Filch came running into his office as there was itching powder floating around his wardrobe, and I with the container.

"Bugger."

"You stupid brat! I'll never get all of it out! I outta hang you from your toes…" He said, walking towards me slowly.

"You see, Filch, you don't want to do that…" I began to scoot back on my butt.

"You and that Potter boy, all you do is cause trouble! Why would I not want to do it?"

"Because, er, that's my dog right there." I pointed towards the big black dog.

As if on cue, the dog turned and growled at Filch. I grinned.

"That's it, big scary grim dog!" I cooed.

Filch glared at the dog.

"Detention, Blaire! And get that dog out of my office."

I sprang up and ran out.

"Er, come here… Snuffles!" I called.

The dog seemed affronted by the name, but followed anyway.

"Come on, let's take you outside."

_Hogwarts letters to those who review! See you at 54 reviews!_


	13. Hospital Bins and Hogwarts BreakIns

**AN: Again, apologies all around. I've had to study for finals and such, so until summer, it will be hard for me to update. Tomorrow, though, begins my last full week of school, so you shan't be without your beloved author for too long (modest, aren't I?). One of my reviewers mentioned the Boggart thing? That'll be in this chapter so no worries. Without further ado I bring you chapter 13. Never mind, there is one more ado... just thought I'd say that this is the longest story I have ever written to date, and the one with the most reviews. Love you all:). Now I bring you chapter 13:**

.:Hospital Bins and Hogwarts Break-ins:.

I led the giant grim dog out of Hogwarts.

"Well, this is slightly distressing. I'm going to die soon."

The dog cocked it's head to the left, as though it could actually hear me.

"You are the grim, despite the name I have given you." I knelt down and began to pet it. "You know, once you get over the initial terror, you're not that bad. I've face worse than you, though. In first year, I fought a troll in a bathroom and was knocked out. Then we found the sorcerers stone and You-Know-Who nearly killed me. And then in second year, well, I don't even really remember anything. I was petrified by a basilisk in the beginning of the year, because, you know, I'm a muggleborn."

By the end of my little rant, the dog was growling.

"What? I'm fine! I could have come off a lot worse, being Harry Potter's best mate and all."

The dog licked my hand, but before I could continue talking, Harry himself came running down the steps.

"Blaire! We've got to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts! Who're you talking to, anyway?"

"The grim." I responded, turning to motion to Snuffles. There was nothing but slightly flattened grass where he had been.

Harry gave be a strange look, but pulled me along anyway. We soon arrived at Professor Lupin's classroom, where he a wardrobe stood in the center of the room, shaking slightly.

"Inside here, class, is a boggart. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"It is a creature that takes the shape of whatever we fear most. Because of this, no one knows the original shape of the boggart."

"Correct, Miss Granger. Now, to get rid of a boggart, we must yell Riddikulus. Neville, would you please come up and demonstrate?"

After an increasingly hilarious class, it was my turn to approach the boggart. After a second's hesitation, it turned into a pile of moss.

Most people around the classroom looked confused, aside from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They began to laugh as I quickly made the moss turn into ice cream that promptly melted.

Professor Lupin looked at me strangely, but did not comment.

"Class dismissed, everyone."

Harry frowned as he and Hermione had not been able to go up. I shrugged and walked out of the classroom, leaving Harry to talk to the Professor.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Halloween steadily approached, and Filch had been clever enough to make sure that my detention landed on the holiday. So, as everyone else enjoyed a delicious feast downstairs, I was in the hospital, cleaning out the waste bins. Understandbly, I was quite irritable.

After finally getting the last one done, I sat down and leaned my head against the bed, waiting for Filch to come back and give me permission to go back to my dorms.

A panting alerted me, and I opened my eyes to find Snuffles staring at me, giving me grins that only a dog can.

"Well, Hello Snuffles! How are you today?" I said patting him on the head.

Before he could respond (not that I expected him to) Snape walked into the Hospital Wing.

"You." He said menacingly, his black eyes shooting sparks at me. Snuffles appeared to have disappareted because he was gone before the stupid bat teached could see him.

I sighed and looked up to the Professor.

"You're not going to give me a detention for doing a detention, are you?"

"Detention, Blaire. I do not condone to back-talking."

"What! I didn't do anything! You just have a stupid grudge against me because I'm friends with Harry!" I shouted. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rash with a Professor, but hey, the guy's a git.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. Are you sure you're not helping an escaped convict in to hurt Potter?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Why the bloody hell would I do that! Harry's my best friend, and I've never even met the bloke!"

"20 points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled. "Now get into the Great Hall."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I nearly ran out of there. Merlin, I hate that shampoo-deprived bat of a man.

When I got into the Great Hall, everyone was in sleeping bags. There was no room by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry shot me an apologetic smile, which I returned.

I laid my sleeping bag down at the other end of the hall, and without thinking twice, I fell asleep.

**Thanks for all the reviews! BTW, some people are guessing how Blaire and Black are related (it's fairly obvious). Yes, they are, but that's not the somewhat plot changing surprise that will happen at the end of third year. I'll update when I get 69 reviews! (tee-hee).**


	14. Learning Lies and Breaking Ties

.:Learning Lies and Breaking Ties:.

**Okay, I know that I just did a Hiatus chapter, but I had an idea, so this is the last chapter for this story, but never fear! I am making a sequel. I realized that I can't get serious if the beginning of this story is so crack-fic-ish, so I'm separating the serious and the funny. It won't be up for a bit, but when it is, please read! It will be our same old Blaire, but the situations will be much more serious. I'm also planning on looking through the actual dialogue of the book, which I have never done for a story (most of mine are fairly AU) so, thanks for reading. This is my most reviewed and longest story to date (though the quality of writing is far worse than all the others *grimace*). My other Harry Potter story, "Wonderland", has the most hits. I would tell you to go read it, but I cringe when I do so…  
So, time to end this long Author's note and finish my story:) Thanks for all of you that have stuck through from the beginning.**

The next few weeks brought with them even more arguments with Ron and Hermione, along with a damper atmosphere at Hogwarts, both literally and metaphorically. Blaire looked up at the sky as a light rain slowly caressed her face. Snuffles was lying next to her as she absentmindedly scratched his head. Whenever she was alone outside, he would eventually come trotting up to her with his tail wagging. This was nearly every day, as she had the sneaking suspicion that her friends were keeping a secret, so she was alone a lot lately. Whenever she tried to talk to them, they would hastily end the conversation they had been having before she got there. This annoyed her to no end, and she spent most of her days finishing summer homework early and talking to Snuffles.

"Every year, we get this new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone says that the position is cursed. First year we had Professor Quirrell, who turned out to have You-Know-Who on the back of his head. Then second year we had an incompetent git named Lockhart. Ended up with his memory wiped at the end of the year. This year, though, we've got a pretty awesome teacher. His name is Professor Lupin. We learn a lot of cool stuff."

At the teachers name, Snuffles perked up and barked.

"Yah, he's a really good teacher. Harry is way better at the class, though. The only thing I'm really good at though is Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. We had this Hippogriff named Buckbeak, but stupid Draco Malfoy went and provoked it. We tried to help Hagrid with his case, but it didn't work. He's getting executed tonight. Everyone's really depressed about it."

Before she could say anything else, she saw Malfoy and his goons walking towards her.

"I see you've decided to stop hanging around Potter, Weasle, and the Mudblood. You've finally got some sense, then." Malfoy drawled, sauntering towards her.

Blaire stood up angrily, glaring daggers at him and his stupid hair.

"Don't talk about my friends like that, Malfoy."

He held his hands up in front of him in a relenting posture.

"You're the one who no longer talks to them. It seems the golden four has dwindled down to three." He sneered.

Snuffles leapt up, his lips pulled back as he growled at Malfoy. The three took a step back, looking at the vicious dog warily.

"Call down your beast. I was just mentioning the obvious."

"Malfoy, did someone punch you? Your nose is bleeding."

The pale boy's face colored slightly as his hand flew up to cover his nose. Past him, she saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"Who was it? Ron? Harry?"

Malfoy scowled and began walking away, Crabbe and Goyle following suit.

"No! Hermione, was it?" Blaire began laughing her head off, leaning against the tree for support. The three were gone, and Blaire let out a relieved sigh after she had finished laughing.

She sat back down next to Snuffles. If she didn't know better, she would have said that he was smiling.

"Now, I've got to get some of this summer homework done before exams are over. It's why I came out here." She said knowingly to the dog, turning to her potions homework.

Luckily, none of the summer homework was practical magic, so she did not have to actually brew a potion. Potions had always been one of her worst subjects. No matter how many times she read the instructions, the potion would nearly always come out a murky brown color. She carefully read the question: _What are the two main plant-based ingredients in a Deflating Draught? _Blaire tapped her quill against her lip, flipping through the pages of her textbook. Fourth year they would be studying antidotes, and she was sure that it would be a disaster. It was right as she found the answer, knotgrass and fluxwood, when Snuffles jumped over her and began bounding towards a head of ginger hair.

Blaire shot up and began running towards him.

"Snuffles! Bad Snuffles!" She hollered, just as Snuffles grabbed Ron and took off with him.

"Snuffles! No! Bad dog! I am very mad at you! Bring my friend back _right_ now!" She yelled, standing in a dominant position. Snuffles screeched to a halt and looked at her, but took off again a second later.

Blaire gave a disgruntled groan and began to walk towards where Snuffles had taken Ron.

"That's _your_ dog?" Harry exclaimed, coming behind her.

"Yah, I found him a few weeks ago. He usually behaves better than this. I guess he just doesn't like gingers."

"I thought the grim had been following me for the last year!" Harry said, as they walked closer to the tree.

"Guys, stop!" Hermione yelled, grabbing our shirts and pulling us back. Where they had been a second before, a branch swung about, missing them by inches. "That's the Whomping Willow!"

"How are we going to get around it?" Blaire asked, looking at the tree in disdain.

"Crookshanks? What are you doing here?" Hermione said, kneeling down to pet him.

The cat waltzed over to the tree and pressed down a stump. The Whomping Willow froze, its branches halting in midair.

"Who's a good Crookshanks! You are! Yes you are!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry groaned, leading the way down the tunnel. Hermione and Blaire followed suit.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around the abandoned building the tunnel had led to.

"I think it's the Shrieking Shack." Harry said, glancing around at the torn furniture.

"Guys, I hear something up here." Blaire whispered, already halfway up the stairs. Hermione and Harry ran to catch up with her, and they reached the landing on the second floor.

They approached the first room on the right, only to find Ron sitting on the bed.

"Get out!" He yelled, his eyes widening when he saw us. "It's a trap! The dog was Sirius Black!"

"Snuffles isn't an escaped convict!" Blaire scoffed, looking at Ron as though he were crazy. There was a noise behind her, and the three turned around, only to see the escaped convict, Sirius Black.

"Snuffles?"

"Hello Blaire. I never got a chance to say that when we first met." Black said, grinning with dirty teeth. He took a step closer, but she immediately stumbled back, fear evident in her eyes. Before she could register the hurt look on his face, Harry had tackled him and had a wand against his throat.

"You killed them. You killed my parents, and I'm not letting you near my friends." Harry spat furiously.

"Harry, I know you're angry, but I need you to hear me out."

The door flew open, and Professor Lupin walked in.

"Professor! You're here to help!" Hermione said, her face brightening.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I am. _Expelliarmus!_" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Lupins. He helped Sirius up and backed away.

Black's gaze flickered towards her, but went back to Harry.

"Does she know?" He asked softly.

"No." Harry snapped, his voice sharp.

"Know what?"

"Blaire-"

"No. You have no right to talk to her." Harry cut Black off, standing protectively in front of her.

"Let's settle down now. Just let us explain-" Lupin began, but was cut off.

"You betrayed us!" Hermione yelled, glaring at him. "We _trusted_ you, and you lied to us!"

"Hermione…"

"No! I kept your secret, but no more. He's a werewolf!"

The room got deathly quiet, as all the faces paled.

"All right. Not only are my dog and professor trying to kill me, they're both canines. This is shaping up to be a bad bar joke." She said awkwardly, not sure what to do.

A bark of laughter came from Black, but he quickly quieted down when Harry glared at him.

"Here, I'm giving you your wands back. We are defenseless. Let us tell you our story." Lupin said, handing the wands over to Harry. Harry stared at the wands for a second before speaking.

"Fine. Speak, but quickly."

"Sirius?" Lupin said, turning to his friend.

"Harry, I need her to know. I've been waiting thirteen years to see you two, and I need her to know." Black pleaded, his eyes wide.

Though his glare held strong, Harry nodded. Sirius turned to Blaire, stepping forward.

"You're just how I'd always imagined you would be. And in Gryffindor, too. Best friends with the son of my best friend. You know, I wasn't surprised when the first place I met you was when you were pranking Filch. It was something I would do. It was something I _did_ do." He smiled at her. Blaire gaze shifted between Black and Harry, who was looking at her guiltily.

"Who are you?" Blaire said, her gaze narrowing as she glared at him.

"Blaire… I'm your father."

And the world screeched to a stop. Blaire felt her jaw drop lightly as she stared at Black in disbelief. She looked at Lupin, who nodded slowly. That's why he had given her such a strange look when he first met her. When she turned to look at Ron, Harry, and Hermione, though, they were not surprised. Her glare turned to Harry, who was looking at her apologetically.

"You knew." She said. Her voice was low, but still as sharp as a knife.

"I'm sorry. It was better for you not to-"

"Is this why you guys have been avoiding me for the last year? It is, isn't it?" She yelled, her voice raising.

"Blaire, I'm so-"

"When did you find out?"

"Blaire…"

"When did you find out!"

"The first Hogsmeade trip." Ron said from behind her.

She looked between her three friends, stunned.

"How could you keep something like this from me? After all we've been through! And you, Harry, should have known! After all I've told you!" She said, screaming now.

"Blaire, I am so sorry."

"No, you don't get a right to be sorry." She snapped, her eyes blazing.

Harry reached an arm out, whether it was meant as a friendly gesture or to get her to quiet down, she did not care. She jerked away violently, tears in her eyes.

"Blaire…" Black said, taking a step closer. She spun towards him violently.

"And you! You can't send me one letter in my entire life and expect everything to be okay! Do you really think you can just show up and be my father? I don't know you! As far as I'm concerned, I have no family. Or friends, apparently." She snapped, anger pulsing through her veins. This was one of the only things she had ever cared about, having a family, and they had all tried to take it away from her.

With one last glare at Harry, she stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Tears blinded her as she crawled through the tunnel, sobs ripping through her chest.

She straightened herself out as best as she could, tears still raging furiously in her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something flying out at her. She only had time to look surprised before the branch of the hit her middle and sent her flying. She was out before she hit the ground.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Blaire woke up the next morning in the hospital wing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in various beds around. Before she could yell at them (like she had been planning to) Dumbledore and the Minister were approaching her bed with solemn looks on their faces.

"I believe we need to talk." Dumbledore said in a grave voice only he can pull off, before snapping the curtains around them shut.

"Now, you have just recently found out that you are the daughter to the infamous Sirius Black, correct." The minister said, looking down at her. She nodded slowly, her head pounding from the fall. "We thought that it would be safer for you if you did not know of your heritage. We were not sure if Black himself knew, so we did our best to keep it under wraps. Now that you have found out, though, the legal action must be taken. You will, instead of going to the Leaky Cauldron each summer, be staying with your closest relatives. Unfortunately, most of your family is in Azkaban or… deceased. So, you will be staying at Malfoy Manor. A wonderful family. They have a boy your age, you know. I think you'll like it splendidly. Now, I must be going. Things to do and such. Goodbye, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore tipped his head towards the minister before turning to Blaire.

"If you need anything, I'm sure Snuffles will be able to help." The headmaster said gravely, but a twinkle was in his eye. He left her there, the curtains back to their normal position, as she stared at the wall in shock.

She would be staying with Malfoy for the whole summer. She could hardly stand him for five minutes, let alone an entire season.

"Blaire? Are you all right?" Harry asked from his hospital bed.

Blaire fixed a glare on him, swinging herself out of bed despite the pain in her stomach.

"Do not talk to me."

"You know what, Blaire?" Harry said, walking towards her. "You are overreacting. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your father, but I was doing it to protect you."

"No, Harry, you did it because it was easier!"

"I thought he was a bad guy at the time! I was protecting you!"

"He is a bad guy, Harry! Are you delusional! He killed your parents!"

"No, he didn't! It was Peter Pettigrew!"

"He's dead!"

"No, he's Scabbers!"

Blaire's scowl deepened. "You know, a few hours ago, I may have believed you, but I don't think I can ever trust you again."

"He's a good guy, Blaire, you have to believe me!"

"No, he's not. He's just as bad as the rest of my family, okay?"

"You don't know the rest of your family!"

"Actually, I do. I get to go stay with my dear relatives the Malfoys this summer."

"Well, I hope you have fun. I'm sure you and Malfoy well get along just swell."

"I'm sure we will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Blaire spun around on her heel and stormed out of the hospital wing, leaving behind her past and heading towards her future.

_Sequel will be up soon!_


	15. Sequel Up!

What you have all been waiting for: the sequel! :D

Go to my homepage; it's titled "A Family Duty".

Chapters are longer, better, and updates will be closer together:).


End file.
